someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Furby, that’s Me!
I had a Furby back in the 90’s, when they were still a craze, it had started as a little robotic pet, then it started swearing at me and the people I knew, and it even started saying death threat, and eventually, we just got rid of it. I had got mine on Christmas 1998, when It was still a big thing, I even brought my Christmas money everywhere, I eventually found one at Target that was pastel blue and white, it was perfect and I named It, Cutie. I would bring it everywhere, sleep overs, birthdays, even brought it hidden to school once or twice. One night, I had heard a loud bang on my closet and no one had been awake at the time. I took a bat from my moms room and walked quietly in my room if there had been an intruder in my room, but I found no human, only, Cutie. He was sitting on it, with a dent on him and him whining. I knew he was hungry because there was usual a glitch that caused him to whine when he was hungry. I went to my sisters room to go grab so fake food when I looked at the door to bring it to him and I was horrified. He was sitting right there with dead eyes as he whisperd ”Your f—king dead...” In the morning, I went to eat with my family for breakfast since it was New Years Eve, we went to Denny’s and there for almost 2 hours before we went back home since we really had nothing to do after we went to eat. After we got home, I was thinking about telling my parents about the incident, but I knew they wouldn’t believe me since they never actually saw him glitch. I went in my room to find him and surprisingly he was still there since I expected him to move while I was gone, and no one else was there. It had been a few hours since we got back and we were watching Home Alone before we went to bed. I was asleep for atleast 2 hours before I heard a unfamiliar sound, the sound of something small opening my door. I looked over and saw the tattletail, except, this time he was talking normally unlike before and it kinda confused me. I said “What the frick?” as he responded with ”may-tah”. I knew that translated to I see you, so I responded with I see you too. Then he shut off and I went back to be in peace, shocked, but mostly in peace That morning, I went to religion after I woke before lunch and my parents left me and my sister home alone for a few hours as they went to a party. We watched tv for a couple hours before something weird happened. We had still been watching tv when we heard it stay “Shes a stupid b—ch, she needs to freaking die”. He walked to my sister and and jumped at her to bite her as I tried to grab it from behind and tie it in a blanket so I’ll have time to grab the bat from my moms room, but it didnt work. When my parents came home I told them I called 911 and that the amblulance was coming here because of my sister. She had most of her right leg had been bloody as furbys mouth had been opened that you can see it’s bloody teeth looking dead at the door. A couple hours after the ambulance took her, I told my parents everything that had happened and they called Tiger Electronics and screamed for a refund. They eventually gave my parents one and I heard them talk to my parents, and I would never forget what Tiger Electronics said “How could this have happened?!” The End... Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story